


En el Bosque

by Itzumi_16



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creature Fic, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzumi_16/pseuds/Itzumi_16
Summary: Waylon odiaba ir ha acampar con la familia de Lisa, ella siempre lo había odiado y aprovechaba cada oportunidad para hacérselo notar, pero quizás esta noche sea diferente a todas las demás.
Relationships: Frank Manera/Waylon Park
Kudos: 1





	En el Bosque

Sangre, dulce y deliciosa sangre.  
Había acaso manjar mas exquisito en este podrido mundo.  
No…  
Simplemente no podía pensar en algo que le excitara mas, que sentir el cálido elixir brotar del cuerpo de su alimento.  
No muchos lo entenderían, pero esa era su naturaleza.  
Él era así, y si debía admitirlo le encantaba ser así.  
La velocidad, la libertad, la fuerza, los instintos….  
Joder que no había forma de describirlo.  
Y tampoco es que tuviera el interesa de contárselo a nadie.  
Quizás hablaba con sus platillos, pero ellos no entenderían.  
Así que, si alguna vez lo hablo, nadie lo escucho.  
Solo era el, él y la naturaleza.  
Al menos hasta el día en que ese sujeto apareció.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Habíamos ido a acampar, nada nuevo para esta familia.  
Lisa y sus horrendos padres siempre me obligaban a seguirles.  
Y todo porque mi padre tenía una gran deuda con el suyo, solo por eso ella creía tener un poder sobre mí.  
Siendo un omega, la verdad es que carecía del valor para enfrentarla, aun cuando ella solo era una beta.  
Aun así, ella era más fuerte, y más de una vez le había golpeado.  
Justo como en ese momento, cuando por error dejo caer una caja, y Lisa le llevo más adentro del bosque, para propinarle un puñetazo.  
Luego se marchó, diciéndole que no volviera esa noche.  
Así que el camino hasta un pequeño rio cercano, mientras trataba de calmar el dolor.  
-tranquilo, es solo sangre…lo vez es tu sangre…te gusta como sabe verdad, y su color…si el rojo es un lindo color…-  
Se repetía en un susurro, tratando de engañarse con que eso le gustaba.  
Era mejor si le gustaba ver su sangre, pues mientras siguiera con Lisa la vería regularmente.  
Detestaba eso…  
Desearía que ella muriera.  
Que su puto gordo padre muriera.  
Que la mal nacida de su madre también lo hicieran.  
Es más, estaría completamente agradecido si alguien les disparaba esa noche.  
Diría que él había sido, para evitar que la policía le hiciera algo a su imaginario.  
-Waylon…-escucho en un susurro.  
Por un instante deseo seguir ese sonido, pero no volvió a sonar.  
Así que pensó que solo fue el viento, y siguió lavando su herida.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Rubio, delgado, quizás un metro setenta, no mucha carne…omega, si definitivamente omega.  
Nada llamativo, al menos hasta que hablo.  
-tranquilo, es solo sangre…lo vez es tu sangre…te gusta como sabe verdad, y su color…si el rojo es un lindo color…-  
Su voz al recitar esas palabras, simplemente era hermoso.  
Quizás el entendería su hambre.  
-Waylon…-  
Sus poderes le permitían saber el nombre de sus presas, atraerlas a él.  
Pero no quería eso con este rubio.  
Además, vio a esa mujer golpearlo.  
Mancillar su carne con sus manos.  
Sacar sangre de ese precioso y delicioso cuerpo.  
Primero debía saciar algo de su hambre, luego volvería por el rubio.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Ese idiota de Waylon había vuelto a hacerlo.  
Era torpe y feo.  
Aun así, todos lo querían más que a ella.  
Todos decían que él era especial, y no solo por su casta.  
Si bien era un omega y ella solo una beta, todos decían que había algo más en Waylon.  
Era tan especial, que hasta los animales le amaban.  
Intento hacer que los perros le atacaran, y el maldito y sus “encantos”, solo consiguieron recibir un ataque de lamidas.  
Quería eliminarlo de su vida, pero su padre insistía que tener un omega era bueno para la empresa.  
Después de todo ella solo era una beta, así que solo debían conseguir un alfa que se lo follara, y habría una posibilidad de que de él naciera un alfa.  
Un verdadero heredero para la familia.  
Eso la enfurecía.  
La empresa era suya.  
Su padre le aseguro que siempre seria su heredera.  
Pero ella sabía que en cuanto un bastardo alfa naciera, ella seria hecha de lado.  
*  
*  
*  
Lisa y mi esposo terminaron de acomodar el campamento.  
La verdad es que odiaba estos paseos.  
Pero el insistía, y como su esposa yo debía obedecer.  
Su hija también tomaba actitudes que no le gustaba, pero su esposo no le dejaba educarla.  
Muchas veces había tenido ganas de abofetearla, pero si le tocaba un solo pelo esa malcriada le buscaría problemas.  
Pobre Waylon, que tenía que aguantarla todo el tiempo.  
Aun así, mejor el que ella.  
-escucharon eso…-  
-cariño pasa algo…-  
Su esposo no dijo nada, solo se levantó y se internó en el bosque.  
Su hija y ella lo vieron, pero el actuaba extraño.  
-quizás solo va al baño-le dijo a Lisa.  
Quien volvió a ponerse los audífonos, y la ignoro.  
Era algo tarde ya, y la cena aún no estaba lista.  
Así que aprovecho que el fuego estaba listo, y cocinar algo, para cuando su esposo volviera.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Ese melodioso sonido.  
Parecía el canto de una sirena.  
De hecho, sus pies no podían dejar de andar en el bosque.  
Había olvidado ponerse sus zapatos, y las piedras le lastimaban.  
Pero eso poco le importaba, quería llegar hasta esa voz.  
Lo ansiaba tanto.  
Era lo más hermoso que jamás había escuchado en su vida.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Odiaba acampar.  
De niño le encantaba la idea.  
Pero cada vez que lo hacía con la familia de Lisa, el terminaba pasando la noche en el frio.  
Por suerte había encontrado un tronco hueco y unas pocas hojas.  
Eso debía ser suficiente por ahora.  
Si tan solo no tuviera tanta hambre.  
Sus huesos ya dolían, y su no dejaba de temblar.  
No podía encender un fuego, y lo único cerca para comer eran unas bayas, y por la oscuridad no podía saber si eran venenosas.  
-será mejor que camine un poco, eso seguro me calentará-  
La idea le pareció atractiva, y la verdad prefería hacerlo que quedarse a morir congelado.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
La carne del gordo era repugnante.  
Pero suficiente para calmar su hambre, al menos por el momento.  
Ahora tenía la suficiente fuerza para acercarse de nuevo al rubio, Waylon…  
Hasta su nombre sonaba delicioso.  
Como desearía perforar su carne.  
Pero, algo dentro de él le exigía no hacerlo.  
Cuando salió de su cueva, noto que el frio era fuerte.  
A él no le afectaba, pero recordó que los humanos eran más sensibles.  
Había un par de pieles, estaban limpias gracias a que Gluskin insistía en que su nido debía estar limpio.  
Maldito hijo de puta, no se daba cuenta que eso poco le importaba.  
Pero al menos había sido útil, así que cogió los restos de una mochila y la piel, y se olfateo para encontrar a su presa.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Se sentía un poco mejor después de correr.  
Fue una suerte que lograra encontrar su refugio de vuelta.  
Lo que le extraño, es que, al sentarse, sintió algo suave debajo de él.  
Extrañado salió del árbol, y jalo un poco el afelpado objeto.  
Una piel…quizás de oso…  
Reviso dentro y encontró un par de envoltorios de comida, carne seca…  
Esto era…  
Debería estar quizás asustado, pero…  
-muchas gracias-dijo mirando a todos lados.  
No lo entendía, pero en verdad se sentía agradecido.  
Así que volvió a entrar al trono, y se acomodó para taparse con la piel.  
Era agradable y caliente, y la comida, aunque ya sabía algo raro, era un manjar ante el hambre que sentía.  
-buenas noches-susurro a su salvador, antes de dormir.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Tan tierno, tan adorable…tan apetecible.  
Verle dormir y comer, le excitaba tanto…  
Cualquier cosa que ese chico hiciera era interesante.  
Incluso se sorprendió al reírse, cuando este estornudo.  
Qué demonios le estaba pasando.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
A la mañana siguiente le despertó la fría sensación del agua.  
Lisa le gritaba que se levantara y buscara a su padre.  
Al parecer el hombre había salido al baño ayer, y no había regresado.  
Así que ahora le tocaba a él buscarle.  
Se quitó su chamarra y la colgó para que se secara.  
Al menos ya eran más de las 10, y no hacia tanto frio.  
Paso así las siguientes horas, gritando el nombre de su “suegro”, y buscando alguna pista que le guiara a él.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Maldita la hora en que su padre fue al baño y se llevó las llaves del coche.  
Si por ella fuera se hubiera ido y dejado a esos dos idiotas.  
Pero su maldito padre se llevó las llaves.  
Así que ahora dependía del inútil de Waylon encontrarle.  
Y sabiendo eso, esperaría horas hasta que ese idiota le trajera las llaves.  
Por lo que regreso al campamento, con hambre y fastidio.  
Lo que le sorprendió fue no encontrar a su madre.  
Esa idiota se había ido, aun cuando le dijo que no lo hiciera.  
Maldita estúpida.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
La voz tan dulce y melodiosa.  
Era extraordinario como se sentía flotar, aun cuando sus piernas comenzaban a cansarse.  
Escuchaba como la llamaba, y ella no podía evitar seguir caminando.  
Sin importar que no sabía a donde iba, o si cada vez se adentraba a más y más en el bosque.  
Nada le importaba, solo quería llegar hasta…ese sonido.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Nada, había buscado por horas, y ahora tenía mucha hambre.  
Así que hice lo más sensato y volví al campamento.  
Vi a Lisa, fumando y escuchando música en su celular, ella siempre estaba con sus audífonos sin importarle la situación.  
-y bien-me exigió en cuanto me vio.  
-no lo encontré, ni siquiera un rastro-  
-y a mi madre…-  
La mire asombrado, pues aun cuando camine por horas, no vi a nadie.  
-sería mejor si buscáramos a los guardabosques o a la policía-  
-ese maldito gordo tenía las llaves, tendríamos que caminar por horas-  
-yo puedo ir, si quieres quédate a esperar por si regresan-  
-ni de broma-  
Ella comenzó a caminar y yo la seguí.  
Siempre me asombro que Lisa no se preocupara más que por ella, parecía que ni sus padres le importaban.  
Pero ese no era mi problema.  
Yo solo quería salir de este bosque.  
Ahora mismo hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Después de varias horas de caminar, la noche había caído.  
Waylon se ve cansado, y yo no estoy mejor.  
Pero quiero salir cuanto antes de este maldito lugar.  
Aunque la verdad no recuerdo que el camino hasta el campamento hubiera sido tan largo.  
Es más, estoy segura que ya hemos pasado esos árboles al menos tres veces.  
Pero Waylon no parece notar nada.  
-descansaremos aquí-le ordene.  
Mis pies dolían, y no pensaba seguir caminando en la oscuridad.  
Waylon bajo la mochila que tenía y preparo una fogata improvisada.  
Al menos fue listo en eso, yo solo comencé a caminar y no pensé en si me daría hambre.  
-ten- me ofreció un poco de sopa instantánea.  
La verdad es que odiaba esa cosa, pero no tenía opción.  
Tomé el vaso y comencé a comer.  
Me sorprendía que Waylon me tratara tan bien…  
Demasiado bien considerando como lo trato…  
Eso me hizo darme cuenta de algo.  
Waylon había estado lejos de mi vista, y tendría una gran oportunidad.  
Es más, estoy segura que, si el matara a mis padres, bien podría decir después que fue un oso.  
Solo debía eliminarlos, y estaría libre de mi padre y su obsesión por un nieto alfa.  
-porque mi sigues ayudando-  
-de que hablas-  
-eres el único que estaba lejos cuando mi padre desapareció…y también cuando lo hizo mi madre, que me asegura que tu no los…-  
-Lisa lo que quiera que insinúes no es gracioso, sabes que yo no podría…-  
-si te desases de mi padre eres libre…o me equivoco…-  
-no sé de qué rayos hablas-  
-ni a mi madre ni a mi nos interesa eso de alfa, solo él te mantiene atado a mi…-  
-Lisa yo no le hice nada a tu padre, además él es mucho más fuerte que yo…-  
Eso era cierto, Waylon no era más que huesos pegados por piel, ni siquiera podía cargar cajas muy pesadas.  
Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera tomar ventaja.  
Igual no tenía tiempo para pensar, porque un fuerte viento apago nuestro fuego, y luego…  
Algo extraño se escuchó.  
Mi música poco me dejaba escuchar, pero me negaba a quitarme los audífonos.  
Quizás un presentimiento.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
El viento era demasiado fuerte.  
Y estoy seguro que acabo de ver algo enorme entre los árboles.  
Algo que de un momento a otro desapareció.  
-deja de poner esa cara de idiota y vuelve a prender el fuego-  
-no creo que debamos quedarnos Lisa…creo que vi algo…-  
-si tratas de asustarme no funcionara, ahora ve por más ramas y vuelve a prender el fuego-  
Hice lo que me pidió, aunque con algo de miedo.  
No quería adentrarme mucho en el bosque, pero de un segundo a otro me vi perdido entre los árboles.  
Ni siquiera recordaba haber cargado todas esas ramas.  
Solo me di cuenta cuando parpadeé, un segundo la luz del celular de Lisa estaba detrás de mí, y al siguiente estaba parado frente a ese hombre.  
Cubierto por una piel, con una sucia barba, y esos ojos…  
Había algo casi hipnótico en ellos.  
Brillaban de una forma tan inusual.  
-Waylon…-fue lo único que pronuncio.  
Un sonido ronco y fuerte.  
\- ¿Quién eres tú? -  
El solo sonrió.  
Y luego sentí una mano.  
Era Lisa, quien me jalaba para que corriera.  
Yo iba a preguntarle que ocurría, pero ella tapo mi boca mientras nos apretaba contra un árbol.  
No entendía nada, pero ella señalo entonces algo.  
Signos en los árboles.  
Y luego una enorme sombra.  
Nos estaba acechando.  
Jugaba con nosotros.  
Éramos sus presas.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Waylon, hueles más exquisito de cerca.  
Y tus ojos sobre mí, no sabes lo excitante que es verte temblar por el miedo y el frio.  
Pero ya me encargare de calentarte.  
Ahora mismo solo me falta una presa.  
Y estaba justo delante de mí.  
*  
*  
*  
Lo vi…  
Era tan enorme como los arboles del bosque, aun cuando caminaba encorvado.  
Solo era una sombra a lo lejos, pero se movía rápidamente.  
Aun con los audífonos podía sentir como me llamaba.  
Lo cual me aterro por completo.  
Así que hice lo más lógico, salí corriendo para buscar a Waylon.  
Lo encontré parado como un idiota, viendo a la nada.  
Sostenía algunos palos, pero no parpadeaba o se movía.  
Por lo cual le jale.  
Necesitaba de él, si el monstruo nos atacaba podría usarlo como distracción.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Ver sus sucias manos sobre mi apetitoso bocadillo, era algo que no podía perdonar.  
-Waylon…-  
Use mis poderes para atraerlo a mí.  
El comenzó a caminar hacia a mí.  
Tenía una bella sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se había contagiado al mío.  
Pero esa estúpida mortal tenía que intervenir.  
Golpeo a Waylon con una rama, y luego salió corriendo.  
-vaya eso no me lo esperaba-  
-Trager…-gruñí.  
El no debería estar aquí.  
Estos eran mis territorios.  
-lleva a tu omega a tu sucia cueva, yo me encargare de traerla para ti-  
El desapareció, y yo me acerque hasta Waylon.  
Su cabeza sangraba y se notaba que le dolía demasiado.  
Atraído por el delicioso aroma, lamí su herida.  
El sabor era increíble, había probado mejores, pero había algo en Waylon que me encantaba.  
Así que más decidido que nunca cargue a mi inconsciente presa, y lo lleve hasta mi cueva.  
Sabía que Trager volvería para molestar, así que seguro que él podría curar sus heridas.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
El lugar en que despertó era algo oscuro, apenas iluminado por un pequeño fuego de una chimenea.  
Su cabeza dolía levemente, y sentía que tenía una venda a su alrededor.  
Por el olor que percibía, habían usado hierbas curativas para tratar la herida que Lisa le había provocado.  
-ya has despertado…-  
Era el, el ser del bosque.  
Tan impresionante como lo recordaba…aunque también había grandes cantidades de sangre cubriendo su cuerpo.  
El hombre camino hasta a él, había una parsimonia en sus movimientos, como si esperara que el gritara o saliera corriendo.  
Pero él no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo.  
Si ese ser lo mataba, o si lo devoraba vivo.  
Poco le importaba.  
Solo deseaba besar a ese alfa, ser tomado y marcado.  
Sentía esa gran necesidad.  
-estas ansioso no es así omega-  
-te deseo alfa…-  
La criatura lo empujo contra el suelo, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que dormía sobre la ropa de la familia de Lisa, incluyendo la de ella.  
Podía ver perfectamente sus pantalones de marca y sus estúpidos audífonos.  
Y por las manchas oscuras que se distinguían en esta, estaban manchadas de sangre.  
-sangre…-  
-sí, me he alimentado de ellos…te molesta acaso-  
Waylon no sabía que decir.  
Se sentía más que feliz porque esa familia ya no podría hacerle daño.  
La verdad…estaba feliz.  
Jamás se había sentido así de eufórico en años.  
Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para agradecer a la criatura.  
Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le beso, algo suave y tentativo.  
La verdad no sabía que quería ese ser de él, era probable que también terminaría muerto y devorado, pero poco le importaba ahora.  
Esos miserables estaban ya en el infierno, y ese pensamiento le hacía feliz.  
*  
*  
*  
Podía olerlo, la excitación y felicidad.  
Algo que jamás había olido, pues estaba acostumbrado al odio y al miedo.  
Eso hacía más deliciosa su comida, pero esto…  
Su boca se hacía agua, al moverse contra la de ese omega.  
Podía olfatear desde aquí, lo húmedo que ya estaba ese omega.  
Y que estuviera desnudo no ayudaba nada, pues la marca de humedad había quedado impregnada entre aquella ropa.  
Trager dijo que sería un bonito detalle, un presente que simbolizara lo que el haría a los que se atrevieran a siquiera mirarle.  
y tenía razón, su omega estaba excitado solo con ver eso.  
La sonrisa en su rostro, le provocaba el morder sus labios.  
Y lo hizo, él no era un ser paciente, le gustaba hacer lo que quería cuando quería.  
Por eso los otros lo echaron del nido grande.  
Lo cual ahora agradecía, si hubiera estado con los demás, tendría que compartir a Waylon.  
No tendría problemas con Chris, él también tenía un amante humano, al igual que Val.  
Pero Trager, Gluskin y los otros…  
Ahora que lo pensaba Trager podría informarle a Gluskin, y seguro que ese insoportable sujeto querría venir a ver a su presa.  
Así que debía darse prisa, marcar a Waylon como suyo, antes que Gluskin o alguien más pudiera fijarse en él.  
Algo que por cierto seria sencillo, este omega parecía bastante interesado en consumar lo que el deseara.  
Podría devorarlo vivo, y este aún tendría esa dulce sonrisa.  
Eso le encantaba.  
Le excitaba.  
No podía dejar de tocar la suave piel de su omega, tan tersa y delicada.  
Sus garras la cortaban como papel.  
Veía la sangre salir de ella, y a Waylon gemir ante cada corte.  
Era extraordinario, como ese joven estaba tan duro, y el apenas y lo había rozado.  
Notaba su miembro ya levantado, duro y húmedo.  
-te gusta esto verdad…-  
-si…duele un poco, pero…-  
-es delicioso-  
Waylon se estremecía, gemía y le dolía.  
Era delicioso.  
-deseo tanto tomarte, y marcarte como mío-  
-yo también deseo ser tuyo…-  
Waylon gimió desesperado, cuando fue tomado por sus piernas y forzado a recostarse sobre aquellas prendas.  
-no aquí…no sobre esto…está sucio-  
El entendió, y también deseaba alejar a Waylon, no quería que el apestara como ellos, así que cargo a Waylon y lo llevo hasta su verdadero nido.  
Era la primera vez que llevaba a alguien a ese lugar, y tener a Waylon gimiendo sobre su nido.  
Se sentía más duro que nunca.  
Así que sin pensarlo comenzó a morder cada parte de la piel expuesta.  
Dejaba las marcas de sus dientes sobre esas partes, le sacaba tanta sangre como podía, y luego lamia para detenerla.  
Waylon por su parte rasguñaba sus brazos y su espalda, le encantaba ese dolor.  
Sus miembros se restregaban juntos, lo cual hacia gemir aún más a Waylon, este se retorcía de una forma tan deliciosa que el solo respondía con una nueva mordida.  
Además, ese olor húmedo, y deliciosos.  
Había escuchado de Trager que los omegas podían crear un lubricante natural cuando estaban en celo o muy excitados, pero esto era totalmente diferente.  
Su boca se hacía agua con solo oler a Waylon, podía sentir como sus muslos se humedecían cada vez que Waylon se restregaba contra él.  
Aquello le tentó demasiado, así que se acomodó de nuevo, dejando aquella rosada y fruncida entrada a su merced.  
Era extraño ver aquella parte del cuerpo, si bien ya había devorado cuerpos enteros, el solo dedicarse a lamer y degustar era nuevo.  
Siempre se trataba de saciar su hambre, pero con Waylon sentía una nueva necesidad.  
Quizás era solo reproductora, pero, le gustaba hacer gemir a Waylon.  
Satisfacía sus instintos alfas satisfacerse con solo escuchar a su omega pedirle más.  
No solo estaba satisfaciéndose a sí mismo, Waylon parecía bastante feliz.  
-te gusta esto-  
-si…me ah…encanta…-  
Aquel tono de voz tan perturbado, despertó algo en él.  
Su transformación comenzaba a aparecer, sentía sus cuernos y aquella mata de pelaje.  
Eso le enojaba, quería ser el quien tomara a Waylon, no su otra parte.  
Pero ver a Waylon tan entusiasmado en tocar las nuevas partes que aparecían.  
Era adorable, pero le ponía celoso.  
-es extraño…no te duelen-  
El beso a su omega para hacerle callar.  
Tenía el tiempo contado, y debía penetrar a Waylon lo más rápido posible.  
Así que, sin esperar más, tomo su miembro, y lo alineo contra las encantadoras posaderas de su omega.  
A pesar de toda la lubricación y su degustación, era obvio que le costaría entrar.  
Pero él no era paciente, y estaba ya muy duro.  
Así que sin pensarlo se empujó rápidamente contra el omega.  
El cual comenzó a llorar por el dolor, y quizás un poco por el placer.  
Él se gruño a sí mismo, molesto por lastimar al rubio, incluso tuvo que morderse su brazo para evitar moverse.  
Se sentía tan bien, pero esos malditos instintos alfas le obligaban a quedarse quieto hasta que el omega lo dijera.  
-te duele-le pregunto.  
Waylon asintió, pero comenzó a besar su cara.  
Era adorable como incluso cuando lo había lastimado, este parecía querer consolarlo.  
-puedes moverte…por favor-  
Enserio encantador, y tan tentador.  
Además de delicioso.  
Moverse dentro de él, le recordaba a la vez que se comió aquel delicioso oso.  
Su carne era suave y delicioso, un sabor único que nadie más tenia.  
Se le hacía agua la boca con cada mordida, entre cada embestida tenía que lamerse los labios para evitar salivar más de la cuenta.  
Esto era lo mejor que jamás hubiera experimentado.  
Solo podía pensar en penetrar cada vez más rápido y más fuerte.  
Quería escuchar más y más gemidos, y devorar por completo a Waylon.  
Waylon…el más delicioso omega de todo el mundo.  
Y ahora era suyo.  
Estaba marcado no solo por sus mordidas, el semen en su interior le proclamaba como suyo.  
Su nudo era apresado por aquellas calientes paredes.  
La sola idea de futuros cachorros, ahora no le molestaba tanto.  
Es más, le entusiasmaba bastante.  
La idea de una familia.  
-cuando llegue el momento te convertiré-le prometió a su exhausto amante.  
Justo antes de comenzar a masturbarle, mientras Waylon no dejaba de besarle.  
Permanecieron varios minutos unidos, antes de poder acomodarse de lado y dormir.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Cuatro meses más tarde  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Había escuchado los rumores.  
Trager no paraba de alardear como había ayudado a Manera, lo cual parecía poco importante.  
Richard siempre tenía que limpiar el desastre que Frank hacía.  
Pero algo le sonaba diferente esta vez.  
Normalmente no dejaría su nido por algo tan patético como Frank, es más este siempre venía a molestarle al menos una vez al mes.  
Pero ya había pasado un tiempo, en que no le veía, y solo se enteraba de sus cacerías por Richard.  
Algo demasiado sospechoso, teniendo en cuenta que esos dos jamás fueron amigos.  
Así que sin pensarlo decidió hacer una visita a su “mejor amigo” y averiguar que tramaba ahora.  
Ambos Vivian a dos horas, un tiempo respetable considerando su condición.  
Los dos eran algo territoriales, y era necesario vivir así de lejos.  
Aunque la compañía de otra era necesaria a veces.  
Por ello no podía permitirse perder a ninguno de la manada, aunque este fuera Frank Manera.  
Al menos eso se decía para auto convencerse de que debía visitar a su amigo.  
Claro está lo único que no esperaba encontrar al llegar, era a un joven rubio, desnudo y con una pequeña barriguita, nadando en el lago, mientras Frank le veía.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Esto sería divertido.  
Había estado tratando de convencer a Eddie que viniera antes, pero este era terco y no le escuchaba.  
Por suerte le estuvo vigilando por semanas, hasta que el idiota al fin se decidió a entrar a los territorios de Manera.  
Sus dos compañeros eran demasiado parecidos.  
Y cuando vio a Waylon, él supo que este causaría una muy buena impresión en ambos.  
Pero esto era más divertido de lo que jamás imagino.  
Ese par estaban en plena pelea, mientras el rubio les gritaba que se detuvieran.  
Jamás en su vida se había divertido así.  
Ahora solo esperaba que esos dos no se mataran, porque él no quería lidiar con ningún pequeño bastardo, eso no era lo suyo.  
Así que luego de ver como esos dos se mordían, decidió que era hora de intervenir.  
Ya después aprovecharía para burlarse de esos dos.


End file.
